Domination
by Duam78
Summary: One shot réalisé suite au défi proposé par Missy sur Beans on Toast. Mots imposés : Domination - menottes - yeux bandés


Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Ianto préparait cette soirée spéciale. Peu de temps auparavant, Jack lui avait fait la surprise de réaliser un de ses fantasmes et il voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Il avait tout prévu. Il avait acheté ce qu'il fallait dans un magasin spécialisé de Cadiff. Il avait d'ailleurs eu la honte de sa vie. Jamais il n'était rentré dans ce genre de boutique, il se sentait très mal à l'aise et devait sûrement avoir les joues rouge cramoisies lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la vendeuse pour payer les accessoires.

Il avait bredouillé une excuse lamentable : « enterrement de vie de garçon » alors que la vendeuse ne lui demandait rien. Il s'était senti obligé de dire quelque chose. Puis il était rentré chez lui le plus rapidement possible, en évitant les grandes avenues, préférant emprunter les chemins de traverses, ce qui certes le rallongeait, mais il était sûr de ne rencontrer aucune de ses connaissances.

La grande soirée devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin-là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, que la journée soit déjà finie. Au Hub, tout était calme, Jack n'était pas encore levé et les autres n'arriveraient pas avant une demi-heure. Il prépara le café de son capitaine et le lui porta dans sa chambre, sous son bureau. Il le trouva endormi et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller.

« ça c'est ce que j'appelle un réveil en douceur » dit Jack en ouvrant les yeux.  
« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » lui répondit Ianto  
« Pas assez et mal, comme d'habitude »  
« Encore ces cauchemars ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ! »  
« Je sais … » murmura le capitaine en se levant et en prenant la tasse fumante de ce café qu'il appréciait au plus haut point.

La journée se passa calmement, la faille avait décidé de leur laisser un peu de repos et cela enchantait Ianto. Il pourrait partir plus tôt… à 17h00, il entra dans le bureau de Jack et lui demanda s'il pouvait y aller vu le calme de la journée. Devant l'accalmie, il accepta avec regrets, car cela voulait dire qu'il ne verrait plus Ianto avant le lendemain matin.

Avant de sortir du Hub, Ianto donna une enveloppe à Gwen en lui demandant de ne la donner à Jack que lorsqu'il serait parti.

Arrivé chez lui, il déposa ses affaires et commença à mettre en scène son appartement pour la soirée "spéciale Jack Harkness". Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça… Son capitaine l'aurait-il dévergondé à ce point ?

Il décida de s'occuper en premier de la chambre. Il changea ses draps pour d'autres en satin noir, il déposa des pétales de roses blanches, qu'il avait achetées sur le chemin, autour de son lit et tamisa ses lampes de chevets avec un tissu rouge. « Parfait » pensa t-il.

Dans le salon, il déposa sur la table une feuille disant « Je suis dans ma chambre, rejoins moi ». Puis il alla se préparer en commençant par prendre une bonne douche.

*******************

Dans le Hub, Gwen avait donné la lettre à Jack qui, quand il l'eut lue, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _« mon prince, je suis retenu prisonnier par mon horrible beau-père, viens me sauver ce soir à 18h00. Signé : le beau au bois dormant »_. Malgré les demandes incessantes de Gwen devant l'expression de Jack, il ne lui dit rien, la rangeant simplement dans sa poche intérieure.

Il avait rendez-vous avec le beau au bois dormant dans une heure. Et il y serait, le prince charmant ne pouvait le laisser prisonnier du vilain beau-père.

*******************

Ianto, une fois sa douche prise, enfila le boxer en cuir noir qu'il avait acheté et se dirigea vers sa chambre en laissant sa porte entrouverte. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et récupéra les deux derniers accessoires qui complétaient son déguisement. Deux paires de menottes en fourrure noire et un bandeau en satin de la même couleur.

Il regarda son réveil qui annonçait 17h50. Il devait se dépêcher, son sauveur serait là dans 10 minutes. Il fixa les menottes sur ses chevilles qu'il attacha aux montants du lit et à ses poignets. Il enfila le bandeau sur ses yeux et à tâtons, referma les menottes reliées à ses poignets à la tête de lit. La clé était sur la table de chevet, bien en évidence, même s'il savait parfaitement que Jack ne s'en servirait pas immédiatement.

La domination serait le thème du soir et Jack était maître dans ce domaine, sans pour autant tomber dans le SM. Tout était prêt, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

*******************

Une alarme retentit subitement dans le Hub. Jack se précipita pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. La Faille avait recraché quelque chose.

« Saleté de faille » hurla Jack ! « Tu choisis bien ton heure ! »  
« Jack ? » demanda Gwen ? « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« J'en sais rien… Appelle Ianto, on va avoir besoin de lui. »

Gwen téléphona au gallois mais tomba sur le répondeur. Elle laissa un message.

« Faudra faire sans! » dit Jack. « Castle Road, c'est parti »

La soirée tant attendue serait repoussée ... "Pauvre Ianto" se dit-il ...

********************

Dans sa chambre, les yeux bandés, Ianto entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Mais n'y prêta pas attention… Le moment ne devait plus être loin maintenant… Dans quelques instants, Jack entrerait, lirait le mot et le rejoindrait pour une soirée et une nuit qu'il espérait mémorables.

Une douce chaleur monta en lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Des pas résonnèrent dans le salon. Un arrêt… Il devait lire le mot… Le grincement de la porte lui confirma que son « sauveur » arrivait…

« Ianto ? tu es là ? Je te rapporte ton manteau que tu avais oublié le week-end dernier à la maison ! » dit une voix qui n'était pas du tout la voix envoûtante de son amant.

Prit de panique, il essaya désespérément de se détacher, mais n'y arriva pas. Il dû se résoudre à rester ainsi et ne pu prononcer qu'un seul et unique mot…

« Maman ?!? »


End file.
